Paz Infinita
by Gingana
Summary: Un regalo puede significar muchas cosas, algunos hablan por sí solos, y otros... necesitan un empujón para ser entregados hacia el destinatario, ¿quien sabe? Quizás, no todo salga tan mal como uno lo cree.


**¡Hola hola hola!**

**Ésta historia participa como reto de abril en el foro Comunidad del Cazador.**

**No creí hacer esta pareja que sigue siendo algo rara para mí… pero bleh, qué remedio xD**

**¡Ojalá les guste! :3**

* * *

**Paz Infinita**

Las ventanas, cerradas, las cortinas, abiertas de par en par, la pequeña cascada, gentil regalo de un amigo, hacía sonar su agua al contacto con la cerámica. El viento silbar a través de los hoyos descuidados, y el sol colándose por toda la habitación; todos y cada uno de ellos eran los testigos de la indecisión del hombre que, sentado en el suelo, miraba con desafío la pequeña cajita azulada frente a él.

Ella lo miraba, coqueta, pero no mucho más que su contenido lo hacía por las rendijas. ¡Maldición! De seguro se burlaba, sonría divertida y planeaba las miles de formas de seguir torturando su pobre alma.

El regalo yacía en la mesa de trabajo, junto a una caja un poco más grande y a su vez, mejor decorada; con una etiqueta cuyas palabras impresas eran "_Feliz Cumpleaños"_, tan sólo faltaba meterla dentro y esperar unas horas, para que el destinatario lo recibiera.

Sin embargo…

_« ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»_

Los pensamientos contradictorios afloraban su mente y la perturbaban, el sudor caía por su frente y formaba pequeñas gotas que viajaban por su rostro, para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo.

Miedo, impotencia, inseguridad, tan sólo eran algunos de los sentimientos del aprendiz a doctor, pero… ¡él no era así! ¡Él no se dejaba llevar por aquellas absurdas complicaciones!

_«Tú puedes, tú puedes… ¡es sólo un regalo! Nada más…»_ Trataba de calmarse, pero sus dientes temblaban, al igual que sus piernas. _«Además… no es como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio o algo así…»_ se sonrojó furiosamente ante tan idea _« ¡no no no! Leorio, no puedes dejarte llevar por idioteces, él es tu amigo, no se burlará de ti…»_. Sus pupilas se achicaron, mientras se dejaba llevar por el peso de sus brazos hacia adelante _«y si… ¿no acepta mis sentimientos?»._

Toda una tarde así, Leorio trató de lidiar consigo mismo, buscando la mejor manera de decirle a Kurapika; quien curiosamente cumplía años ese mismo día; que _amigo _ya no era la palabra a la cual se sentía cómodo junto a él.

Mucho tiempo tomó, pero al fin y al cabo, el casi-médico se vio en una situación de borrachera en un callejón no muy agradable de la ciudad de York Shin, intentando asimilar con copas y copas, el sorpresivo cambio en sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Aquella misma noche, su amigo lo había acompañado hasta su habitación, mientras por el camino lo regañaba de meterse en lugares tan peligrosos, y de creerse alguien que podría pelear con hombres de tres metros cuando ni siquiera sabía controlar su Zetsu.

Llegado un momento, Leorio no escuchó más al oji-azul, y tan sólo se dejó llevar por la cercanía que ambos compartían. Se despidieron, él con frases torpes y típicas de alcoholismo, y Kurapika, con unas palabras que el moreno, no llegó a entender.

_«"Dime qué demonios…"»_ recitó en su mente _« bah… no importa cuánto lo intente, no logro recordar lo que me dijo esa noche». _

Y de pronto, y porque hay veces que uno tiene la suerte de mirar hacia un costado, el reloj mostró el horario en el que se encontraba.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición ya es muy tarde!— de un salto, llegó hasta su armario —ni siquiera tengo alguna prenda preparada…—busco y revolvió remeras y pantalones por doquier—. Ni modo, ¡lo importante es la puntualidad!— Tomó una camisa negra con leves rayas verticales blanquecinas, un pantalón de vestir con zapatos de juego, y salió a toda velocidad de su apartamento.

El tránsito estaba tranquilo, por lo que con un simple transporta, el viaje no fue duradero, de hecho todo lo contrario, agradable y pacífico.

El lugar de la fiesta era un salón rentado por la Asociación, bastante grande y bien decorado. Los cazadores invitados comían y conversaban entre sí, se podía distinguir a los Examinadores al fondo, discutiendo algo que parecía ser de gran importancia, y a su derecha, tras entrar por la gran puerta, dos animados chicos venían a su encuentro.

— ¡Leorio!— Vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón verde oscuro, el oji-marrón sonreía de ver a su amigo.

— ¡Llegas tarde, viejo!

— ¡Que no me digas viejo, maldito mocoso!— respondió casi de inmediato y de forma automática, al joven albino de camisa celeste y remera azul. Usaba unos pantalones de jean por las rodillas y un collar con una pluma al final—como sea… chicos, ¿cómo han estado?

— ¡Genial! Todos están aquí, y hay mucha comida deliciosa, ¡deberías probar lo bocados de pez ángel de la mesa cuatro!— Señaló con entusiasmo.

—Gon… eres al único que le gustaron esos bocados de cabeza de pez...—el moreno hizo un puchero en respuesta, y antes de que comenzara a detallar lo sabrosos que eran, interrumpió con una pregunta que cierto mayor trataba evitar—. Y bien, ¿qué le compraste?

—E-eh…—miró hacia un costado— ¿a-a qué t-te refieres?

—Al regalo de Kurapika, idiota— señaló su reloj de mano —encima que llegas media hora tarde, ¿no le regalarás nada?

_« ¡EL REGALO!»_ Recordó, mientras golpeaba su frente con la mano derecha —eh… bu-bueno…— «en cierta forma, estoy agradecido de haberlo olvidado…»

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto?

— ¡Killua! ¡No seas grosero! Estoy seguro de que tiene una buena razón para no haberle comprado algo a Kurapika, ¿cierto Leorio?— Miró con anhelo al mayor.

—Ve-verán… eh… yo… ¡no tenía dinero! Si… y créanme que justo había encontrado algo para él, pero mi billetera está vacía, y no pude conseguirlo…

—Ya veo…— el oji-azul llevó una mano a su barbilla— ¿y qué tipo de regalo era?

—Este…— unas finas gotas resbalaban por su sien —e-era algo q-que a él le hubiera gustado… pero como dije, no tenía el dinero como para-…

—Por casualidad…— interrumpió de pronto —no será una pequeña caja color azul que, casualmente estaba sobre tu escritorio y que por esas cosas de las vida… ¿ahora mismo tengo en mis manos?

— ¿Qu-…?

— ¡Kurapika! ¡Al fin te encuentro!— Se escuchó a lo lejos la animada voz de Gon —que ambos nunca notaron su ausencia— gritando el nombre de su amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo…?!

— ¡Leorio! ¡Killua!— El moreno llegó a su encuentro mientras por la muñeca, traía consigo al cumpleañero.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto me alegra verlos!— Exclamó éste con una gran sonrisa. Usaba una remera color verde con detalles y pantalones negros.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, cerebrito— Killua chocó sus manos y le entregó un paquete —oye, no sé qué tipo de libros lees… dijeron que tenía texto complejo o algo así…— se encogió de hombros y agregó despreocupado —no sé… dime si es interesante.

—Te lo agradezco— sonrió —lo leeré en cuanto pueda.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, amigo— y mientras todos hablaban, Leorio había encontrado la forma de no balbucear estas palabras.

—Gracias…— sonrió complacido —me alegra que hayas podido venir, Leorio.

—Eh… sí, a mí también me alegra— sonrió con vergüenza al recordar que para "escapar" de la situación del regalo, había inventado que tenía deberes y muchas cosas que hacer. Por supuesto, Gon se encargó de limpiar su conciencia y obligarlo a ir.

—Y… ¿cómo van tus estudios?

—Bien… ¡bien! Supongo— rascó su nuca —aunque ya sabes, estoy algo cansado por las noches en vela y eso… pero…— elevó su vista con una sonrisa perdida en el techo —…es lo que me gusta, y con tan de salvar a alguien, seguiré estudiando más y más… ¡y seré el mejor doctor de todos los tiempos!

Una suave risa interrumpió su discurso, pero antes de que pudiera quejarme, un tenue rosa subió a su cara al notar la paz y la alegría, del rostro de su amigo—. Me alegra escucharte decir eso.

…

Las horas pasaron, todos se divertían y Leorio obtenía el premio de la risa cada vez que el rubio lo veía tropezar —según él, los adornos estaban mal ubicados—. De un momento a otro, Killua tomó por el brazo al mayor y lo arrastró hacia él.

— ¿Es que acaso no planeas darle nada?— Cuestionó mientras Kurapika se distraía con algo que Gon quería enseñarle.

—Te dije que no tengo ningún…-

—Hazlo.

Una palabra y un leve tacto en sus manos, fueron suficientes para entender a lo que el albino se refería.

— ¡Nee Kurapika! ¡Leorio quiere mostrarte algo en el jardín! —Gon señaló la puerta por la que se ingresaba al patio del lugar — ¡nosotros los esperamos!

…

— Y… ¿Qué querías mostrarme? —El rubio caminaba a su lado con cierta curiosidad.

—Este…. Bueno yo… verás…— _«vamos… sé que puedes… ¡tú puedes!»_ — ¿La luna está muy bella esta noche, no lo crees?— _« ¡Argh! ¡Grandísimo tonto! ¡Lo volviste a arruinar!»_

—Ah… s-sí lo ésta…— bajó su cabeza.

_«Demonios, espera algo, ¡pero por supuesto que espera algo! ¡¿Quién no esperaría un regalo en su cumpleaños?!»_ —Yo…— abrió su boca para decir algo, más volvió a cerrarla al no saber qué decir. _«No puedo con esto… mejor le digo que no pude encontrar ningún regalo y…»_

—Leorio.

— ¿S-sí?

—Quiero preguntarte algo— detuvo su andar, y lo miró a los ojos —necesito que me digas, qué es lo que piensas de mí.

— ¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!— Se echó hacia atrás — ¿p-por qué p-preguntas eso?

—Bu-bueno…—miró hacia otro lado— ¿re-recuerdas aquellas noche, que te acompañé hasta tu habitación?

_«Tenía que mencionarlo…»_ —eh… eso creo…

—Yo… yo…— un carmín decoró su rostro —quiero saber… qué piensas… acerca de lo último que dije…

_«… ¡¿En serio?!»_ —Eh… ehehe… bueno yo…— _«definitivamente, hoy no es mi día…»_ —d-discúlpame… la verdad, no recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste aquella vez…—confesó.

—Ah…— miró hacia otro lado —…no me escuchaste…

— ¡Cl-claro que te oí!— Detuvo poniendo sus manos frente a él, negando con ellas — ¡e-es sólo q-que no…! ¡Yo no…!

—No importa…— volteó y sonrió —está todo bien, Leorio… de todas formas, no era algo importante…

_«Esa…» _miró al joven frente e él, notando —al fin— el extraño comportamiento de éste «_ésa no es…»_—esa no es tu sonrisa— confirmó —a ti te sucede algo.

— ¿Eh?— Lo miró sorprendido, pero tan sólo se calmó —… así que ahora eres psicólogo también…—dijo con ironía y burla, aunque para el casi médico fue más un cumplido que otra cosa.

—No necesito ser doctor para saber que no estás bien— se acercó —dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

—N-no es nada, en verdad— rió con nerviosismo — ¡ah! C-creo que y-ya debemos ir por los chicos, t-tal vez se pregunten d-don-…

—Alto ahí— tomó su brazo, obligándolo a detenerse —no te irás de aquí.

Kurapika suspiró —…no te contaré, en verdad, es algo con lo que debo lidiar sólo— se soltó —pero te agradezco tu apoyo.

—No estoy hablando de eso.

—… ¿ah?

—Tú, no dejarás éste patio— de su bolsillo, sacó una bolsa plateada pequeña —…sin haber recibido mi regalo.

El miembro de los Kuruta sonrió aliviado —puedes dármelo adentro, no hay necesidad de quedarnos afuera…

—No— dijo cerio, a lo que su amigo notó, que no estaba jugando —quiero que lo veas aquí.

—…Está bien— se encogió de hombros —aunque admito que si no te conociera, diría que me darías algo para matarme, Leorio.

_«Yo seré el que muera luego de esto…»_ — ¡n-nada de eso! S-sólo quiero, que lo veas aquí.

Kurapika tomó la bolsa y sacó la caja que en ella estaba — ¿una joya?— Preguntó con duda —o-oye, n-no debiste haber comprado a-algo muy costo-…— pero como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado ante la sorpresa, cortó tu frase para mantener su boca abierta.

—Y-yo…— rascó su nuca —que-quería dártela… p-por su significado…

Por su parte, el rubio no cabía en su sorpresa, y tomó el delicado collar con la rosada piedra en la punta —e-esto…— balbuceó —esto… es…

—Cuarzo rosa… **(1)**— contestó —es conocida por sus propiedades de tranquilidad…y…—miró al oji-azul por una tímida sonrisa —…y también se la llama como _piedra del amor._

—T-tú… t-tú me ésta obsequiando… ¿esto?

—S-sí— bufó —lo lamento, no… no encontré mejor manera de poder decírtelo…—su amigo lo miró atento —…lo que en verdad siento por ti.

—Le-Leorio…

— ¡OIGAN, USTEDES!— La voz de su amigo sonó desde la puerta — ¡hora del pastel! ¡Más les vale venir si aún quieren probarlo!

— Nee nee, ¿dónde dejaste el chocolate que era para decorar?— Preguntó Gon acercándose a él.

—… en un lugar muy seguro.

—…te lo comiste…

—… ¡es tu culpa por dejarlo sobre la mesa!

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!— Sin embargo, Killua ya no estaba frente a él — ¡Killuaaaa!

Mientras tanto, ambos jóvenes observaban la escena divertidos, en verdad, ¿acaso esos chicos nunca cambiarían? Lo más probable era que no, que no fuera así, pero así debía ser, después de todo.

—Leorio— llamó de pronto, el moreno sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo, recordando que la conversación anterior había sido brutalmente interrumpida—. Gracias.

— ¿Kurapi-…?

…

— ¡Oye, viejo! ¡Te juro que si no vienes, no te dejaré siquiera las migas!

—Haz lo que quieras, Killua, yo estoy bien aquí…

El albino lo miró extrañado —qué raro eres…— dio media vuelta — ¡más para mí!

Sentado en una de las mesas, el mayor del cuarteto de cazadores mantenía perdida su vista en cualquier parte. ¿Pensando en? Pues, muchas cosas, pero aun así, y como si por arte de magia fuese, la frase perdida de aquella noche de borrachera, había vuelto a su mente.

_«Lo lograste…»_ una sonrisa se formó, mientras con su mano derecha tocaba la mejilla que, minutos antes, había recibido un rápido pero cariñoso beso por parte de su amigo _«de verdad… lo hiciste, Leorio»._

…

"_Dime qué demonios has hecho, para que me enamore de ti…"_

* * *

**¡TAN-TAN!**

— **(1) El cuarzo rosa es la piedra del amor y de paz infinita, extrae suavemente la energía negativa y la reemplaza por vibraciones amorosas.**

**Me pareció tierno el hecho de que, sabiendo lo que es la vida de Kurapika, Leorio le obsequiase algo que pudiera calmar su corazón y lo calmase cuando fuese necesario.**

**Siendo sincera, no estoy conforme con ésta historia… me gustaría haberla hecho un poco más larga, pero se me ocurrió ayer y si no la publicaba hoy, lo entregaría tarde… de nuevo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D Déjenme su review, su opinión me importa mucho :3**

**¡Nos leemos luego, bye-bye!**


End file.
